Lemon Eyes
by ForestLights
Summary: Hush now baby, there's no need to cry. Let me wipe away those lemon eyes. All your worries, such a waste of time. You can't even see how much you're mine. A/N: Mature content; topics of rape and murder will be presented in this story. Do not read if any of these are a trigger for you.


"Hush now baby, there's no need to cry. Let me wipe away those lemon eyes." Cooed Mai in an uncharacteristically sing song voice as she pushed away the salty tear that had fell from Naru's long lashes. "Everything is okay now that you're mine." Her voice had dropped into a whisper as he sharply turned his head away from her finger tips that dared to trail down his cheek.

His eyes tried to focus anywhere but on the decayed and decaying bodies that filled the room. Most importantly he made sure with great caution to keep his gaze away from his assistant's body in front of him that was becoming inappropriately exposed by the monster that possessed her. Hands that moved down his chest had trailed their way down to his lap. There was a tug at this belt, it jingled as he struggled in the chair against the ropes which bound him. He tried to maneuver away from her touch but the rope only pressed tighter against his limbs. The smell of the decaying bodies was worsening by the minute, more so than the situation itself was worsening. Many times he had been in these types of situations when he used his psychometry. He'd been raped, molested, tied up and killed in many a vision, but having the actual thing being done to him and going to be done to him was far more terrifying than anything he'd seen through another's eyes. To put the cherry on top of the whole Sunday, his assistant possessed by the spirit was the one who was making his past visions a horrifying reality.

"What's the matter? Why are you always doing this?" Her disappointed voice resonated through the dark room as he felt the girl lounge her self across his lap before pulling back to let her hands trail along his inner thighs toward his groin. In normal circumstances he would've used his PK to get out of situations like this but he wasn't going to risk hurting Mai.

"You never rejected me before, not even when we were younger. Besides isn't this what you said we would always do when we get older? You said we'd do things like this, just like the older kids would do when they thought everyone was asleep."

Naru jerked in the chair again but he became motionless when he felt the grip of a small hand clasp against his neck, which was soon replaced with a cold blade. "If you keep struggling I'm going to have to punish you. I don't want to hurt you...to mar your beauty." She was straddling his lap now, grinding her hips against his to produce a reaction which he knew wouldn't happen.

"We finally get to be just like the bigger kids now. I've been saving myself all for you." Hearing the spirit speak to him using Mai's voice in that low sultry tone made him sick. He couldn't save her, rid her of the spirit, couldn't protect her innocence that he would taking unwillingly due to the spirit, nor could he save her from the act the spirit would make her commit afterwards... He was completely and utterly useless and it made him want to vomit, to wish his existence to extinction due to his incompetence to save someone so dear to him from a monster and it's plans for them.

"Mai." An unearthly light appeared, illuminating the room as a reflection of himself stood in front of them.

Eugene.

Gene.

* * *

 **a/n:** Hello everyone, I'm back. (Sort of.) I've been inspired to write, and this time it's going to be a legit story with an actual plot. The song and video Lemon Eyes by Meg Myers has heavily inspired this story. To get an idea of where I'll be going with this is in her video, give it a look. Just so you know **TRIGGER WARNING:** this story will eventually carry dark scenes such as rape and murder. It will NOT contain the graphic telling of rape BUT it will contain the emotional aftermath that follows. I understand this is a delicate issue and I will write this in a way that is sensitive and delicate as the subject is. Please, please, if you are emotionally bothered by any of these topics and are considered triggers for you please DO NOT read.

This is just the prologue and chapter one will be longer. Anyway, I hope to hear from you guys soon, please critique where you see fit too. Much love to you all!


End file.
